


Earthly Matters

by MiraMira



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackmail, Dark Comedy, Gen, Monologue, One Shot, POV Female Character, Politics, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what <i>does</i> Professor Sinistra get up to in that tower of hers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earthly Matters

Roger Davies! No, no, don’t get up. This won’t take long, and I know you’re a very busy man. So kind of you to make time for your old professor. 

Oh, well, you’re a dear fellow to say so. That charm of yours is still intact, I see. Does it work as well on your fellow department heads as it did on the girls back at Hogwarts?

Come now, don’t be modest. I know better than anyone how little of that is rumor. After all, my Tower was one of your favorite trysting spots. Especially when you weren’t inclined to kiss and tell.

If you could only see your expression right now! Forgive me. I don’t mean to laugh. I know what you students think. Stuffy Professor Sinistra, too fixated on the night sky to notice what goes on in the dark corners of her own classroom. But I do. And I file each and every one of those observations away in my Pensieve. 

Dear me. Not an unsurprising reaction, I suppose, though rather cruder than I expected. At any rate, I assure you, I do not keep watch for my own prurient purposes, Mr. Davies. I am merely taking stock of any unusual activity. Such as, say, a known Potter sympathizer consorting with Evelyn Montague.

Ah. I thought that name might strike a chord. She’s been in the news almost as much as you lately, what with Minister Shacklebolt’s impending retirement. What would the public make of your anti-Pureblood League platform, I wonder, if they knew how cozy you’d been with its publicity manager thirty years ago? 

True, you could try chalking it up to youthful indiscretion. But you and I both know the only reason you’ve come down so hard on this issue is that you’ve no other way of competing with Madam Weasley’s record. Even the tiniest hint of doubt regarding your loyalty during those troubled days, and, well…

What do I want? Why, I should think that would be obvious, dear boy. Despite your flattery, I’m not getting any younger. And Hogwarts’ pension plan leaves much to be desired. 

So. You tell me, Mr. Davies. Just how priceless _are_ those old memories?


End file.
